Player Q
Player Q&A is a great service offered by PiratesOnline.com. It is an article based on real questions asked by real players. If you have a question about the game of Pirates Online, chances are, its there. Click here to visit Player Q&A From Joe What is the process for naming my Guild? I'm typing in a name, but it keeps changing back to the default number. Is there a delay in getting a name? Guild names are reviewed by our Pirates Online Moderation Staff. Approval could take several hours or may take a few days, depending on how many names have been submitted. If your Guild name keeps getting denied, it's most likely the name is inappropriate and you should probably submit another name. Until approval is given, your Guild name will default to an assigned number. From Drew I've been using my weapons a lot, but now I've stopped gaining reputation points on them. Is this because I'm a Basic Access player? I'm not getting the popup message telling me so that I get with other features. Fully leveled weapons and complete arsenals are features and benefits for Unlimited Access Members. In order to enjoy the higher level features you'll need to upgrade to Unlimited Access. There are several options you can use to get Unlimited Access - visit our Game Cards section of the website or Membership Details to learn more. From Mary-Anne A lot of the time, friends in my Crew or my Guild are not able to see what I'm typing, even though I can still see what they are saying. Is there a setting somewhere I can turn on so I can chat with them? Thanks Mary-Anne, this is a great question and one we get a lot. It sounds like you need to adjust your Chat settings. For complete details on Chat levels and permissions, visit our Friends and Chat page of the Player's Guide, you'll find full details on the settings there. From Susan I've just finished giving Elizabeth Swann information on the whereabouts of the Nine Rouges, but she didn't give me another Quest to complete. How can I complete the Quest to obtain the Nine Rouges? Congratulations Ms. Swann is most grateful for your hard efforts. The reward for giving Elizabeth this information is the ability to unlock your Treasure Collection (which is located in your Sea Chest). You can now begin collecting treasure drops by defeating enemies. From Bill I frequently see Plunder notices when defeating enemies, telling me I've earned a rare piece of treasure and how much it's worth. I haven't found a way to sell this treasure though, have I missed something? The game automatically converts the worth of the treasure for your Pirate in gold, so you don't have to do or sell anything. Just sit back and relax on that pile of gold and jewels! From Wayne I saw in the Release Notes that high level enemy ships such as the Death Omen and Juggernaut were put back in the game, but I still can't find them anywhere. Are they just really rare and only sail around certain islands? The Death Omen and Juggernaut ships are extremely rare and only found in Uncharted Waters (near the very outer-most edges of the map). Aye, be warned, these ships are very tough to defeat, but the rewards they offer (when defeated) can be very lucrative. From Timothy My Guild has a debate going - which is better, playing on a Quiet Ocean or an Ideal Ocean? First, let's explain what those "Oceans" are for players who might not know - a Quiet Ocean is a game server that usually has less people playing on it. An Ideal Ocean is larger and has more people playing on it. The Quiet Ocean could provide better game performance, while the Ideal Ocean will be more useful if you're looking to Crew Up or join others on Quests. From Anonymous Why am I still being attacked when I put myself in "AFK" mode? The Away From Keyboard or "AFK" mode as it's known should be used only to let people know you're away from your keyboard. It does not make your Pirate invisible or invincible, it's just an indicator to let other players know that you're "AFK". Before going into "AFK" mode, find a safe spot away from hostile areas and then go "AFK". From Katrina I'm a really high-level Pirate, but the Leadership Sailing skill is still not available. Why isn't this skill unlocked for me? The Leadership Skill can only be earned by re-taking the Black Pearl, and is only accessible by Unlimited Access Members. From Alyssa I was wondering, what do the different colors for the Pirates' names mean? Mine is blue and I've seen other players with gray names, I've even seen gold names but I don't know what they mean! Great question - blue signifies that the Pirate is an Unlimited Access Member, Gray means the Pirate is a Basic Access Player, and Gold identifies that Pirate as a Founder. From Nathan How do you tell the difference between a flagship and a regular ship? Does a ship need to be a flagship in order to be boarded? Flagships have a flag icon above the ship's name and yes, only flagships can be boarded. We would suggest that you Crew Up first before taking on a Flagship since they're high level and a Crew is beneficial to defeat the enemies on board. From Gabby Every time I log out after gathering a crew, I lose my entire crew when I log back in! Why does this happen? Pirates Online crews are just like real pirate crews, they're only temporary. Why? Well, often pirates would sail with a crew for one or two cruises then go off and find another crew for a different adventure. If you're part of a Crew and enjoy the Pirates you're playing with, make Friends with these crewmates and Crew Up with them the next time you log back into the game. From Janet Is there a way to pause the game temporarily and come back to it later? There is no in-game pause feature for Pirates Online. Remember though, we save all your progress, so if you need to take a quick break, log out to the Pirate Selection Screen and you'll continue where you left off when you return. From Noah Is there a way to switch weapons without opening my Sea Chest? I keep getting defeated because I can't switch weapons fast enough. Use F1 through F6 to toggle between your various weapons. If you'd like to switch quickly from the Cutlass to Pistol, press F1 to draw your blade then press F2 to quickly switch to your pistol. From Robert I hear other players saying that shared attacks on an enemy take away from the amount of reputation points awarded to an individual player. If I were to attack a skeleton that is already being attacked by another player, does that mean we both would get less reputation points than if we had attacked it alone? Reputation points are awarded based on the amount of damage that you inflict on your enemy. The best way to increase the amount of Reputation you earn is to join a Crew and work together when defeating enemies. This will give you both Reputation points based on the damage you give to the enemy as well as a Crew Bonus! The more Pirates in a Crew, the higher the Crew Bonus. From Colby Where did you all get the inspiration for the war between the French and the Spanish? It seems very unique, and a lot different than anything that happened in the movies. The creative team of Pirates Online gets their ideas from many places, but the war between the French and Spanish "Lords" was actually taken from real historic events. During the Golden age of Piracy, the Caribbean was occupied by many countries, in particular, the English, Spanish, French, and Dutch. All fought for control of territory, shipping channels, and control of the seas. From Leo Why did you all choose a different villain for the game than Davy Jones and the Kraken from the movies? Jolly Roger is just one of the many nemeses in the Caribbean, while he's the central villain in the Caribbean now, that doesn't mean you won't see Davy Jones or the Kraken. From Alvaro I was wondering, seeing as there is some confusion: what is the total number of skill points a pirate can have on a weapon by the time he masters it? Is it 25, because at level 25 a pirate does not receive a skill point, or is it 26, 2 from when you receive the weapon and 24 from each level up until level 25? Thanks in advance! You can receive a total of 26 skill points - 2 points are given when you first start the weapon and an additional skill point is given for each level after that. From Justin How can I pass the leadership of my Guild to an officer? Is that possible? It's not possible to do at this time. However, we are working on a lot of additional Guild features for the game and have discussed adding this feature at some point. Once we have more information on the timing, we'll be sure to announce it. From Matt I am trying to buy a war frigate, but I need more gold. What are some quick and easy ways to get the gold I need? One of the best ways is befriending someone with a War Galleon. War Galleons can hold the most cargo (16 crates), thus will yield the most gold when you return to port. From John I have noticed that there are not very many locations in Pirates Online from the movies...are you planning on adding any more film related islands or areas? Yes, we plan on adding some more elements from the movies. Not necessarily islands, but ships, clothing, characters, enemies, etc. From Leah I think there should be some words added to the chat dictionary. Where can I send my suggestions to? We'd greatly appreciate any help you can provide to make our chat dictionary more robust. We'd also like to encourage players to send us suggestions for additional phrases that they'd like to see added to the Speed Chat drop-down menu. Any and all of these suggestions can be sent to us by using the Contact Us form. From Justin Some Apple keyboards have predefined settings for the function keys for swapping weapons. Will it be able to reconfigure these keys in the game? Yes, we do plan to add key mapping functionality in the future. In the meantime, you can also hold down the fn key on your Mac keyboard to enable the function keys for in-game use. For example, fn+F1 will take out your sword. Also, if you have a mouse wheel, you can scroll the wheel to cycle between weapons. From Robin Why when I am chatting can I not tell another member of my guild what ocean I am playing in without having "aaar" show up in its place? I do not have any restrictions on my chat options? If the word is a part of the game, why would it not be recognized? Thank you for the question - because of it and other feedback we've received, we have added Ocean names to the chat dictionary. They will no longer be replaced with an 'aaar'. We will continue to refine this and other game elements. We really appreciate your feedback. From Michelle How do you start a guild? I found information on how to join a guild and how to invite people to join your guild - but I can't find out how to start one. In order to create a guild, follow the instructions below: #Click on the Friends icon in your Sea Chest to bring up the Friends Panel #Click on the Guild tab located on the bottom right of the Friends Panel. This will bring up Guild Options. #Click on Create Guild and then click OK when the pop up appears. You have now created a guild! From Damon At what level do notoriety and weapons "max" out on the live server as they were restricted to 40 and 25 respectively on the beta. This is still the case on the live server. From Jeff Can you create your own ship, as in placing where cannons, stairs, etc. are placed? Not yet, but we are planning on expanding the game in the future to be able to customize what types of cannons, broadsides, prows and sails you have on your ship, as well as other cool ways to make your ship unique. From Michelle Where can I go to purchase a new weapon? There are different shops for different types of weapons. You can buy swords and daggers at the blacksmith shops, and you can buy pistols, grenades, and cannon ammo at the gunsmith shops. You can also get tonics, voodoo dolls and voodoo staffs from gypsy carts. From Alex I am a level 7 player and I wanted a flintlock pistol, so I bought one. When I went to the "weapons" section to equip it, it was red and said "need pistol training to use" - I figured I would get pistol training later in the game. Later on, I saw a level 5 member using a pistol! I just want to know how I get pistol training so I can use it. Please help me! Thanks for sending us your question…we hope this helps to clear up some of the confusion! So, before you can even purchase a pistol, you must learn about the Pirate Code and complete pistol training. In order to do this, you must complete the quest in the tutorial that sends you to visit Barbossa on Devil's Anvil. Upon completion of this quest, Barbossa will give you your first pistol - the Flintlock Pistol. Other types of pistols can be purchased in stores, but keep in mind, they have minimum level requirements. Here are the current minimum level requirements: Double-Barrel : Pistol Level 5 (250 gold)* Triple-Barrel : Pistol Level 15 (2500 gold)* * These numbers may change slightly as we continue balance the game before launch. From Dylan W What kind of voodoo spells will be in the game? There are a wide variety of voodoo abilities you will use in Pirates of the Caribbean Online, from potions and spells that allow you to heal other players, to curses you cast on various enemies with your Voodoo Doll or Staff. Your ability to use these skills is decided by your level of Voodoo power which will accrue over time as you progress in the game. Among the many voodoo combat skills, players will be able to summon swarms of wasps onto enemies, set them ablaze, or drain their health. From Andrew What is the economy going to be like in-game? The main currency in the Caribbean is gold, which you'll need plenty of to survive, finance your adventures, and advance your character in the game. Gold can be earned, stolen, or found throughout the game's series of different islands. You can earn gold by winning parlor games like blackjack and poker or by completing quests that are assigned to you, with additional opportunities to loot ships and dig up buried treasure. You'll need this precious currency for a variety of purposes throughout the game, including weapon upgrades and purchasing ships, so it's best to start saving up when the game launches! From Aaron What will the PVP (player vs. player) combat be like? We've developed a robust player vs. player combat system that will be key in your attempt to become the most notorious pirate in the game. What better way to prove yourself a worthy rival than against your fellow pirates? Category:Game Play